


【Callum/Lili】裙下之臣（NC17）

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Callum/Lili】裙下之臣（NC17）

某天晚上关店之前，大概是十一点半左右，那扇玻璃门被两个人踉踉跄跄撞开了。走在前面的女人穿着吊带裙，下摆卷起一边褶，看不出是设计还是其他原因，整件衣服像块被揉皱又摊平的纸。  
她一只脚穿着高跟鞋，不到两英寸，另一只露了发红的脚跟出来，和漆皮挤压间发出咯吱咯吱的声音。接着女人被步子惯了一下，喉咙里带出迟钝的嗫嚅，正要往架子上撞的时候后面伸出一只手把她扯定。  
这是一只很漂亮的手，在此时此刻短暂到不能短暂的瞬间里Callum突然冒出了这样的想法——指根部位肌肉紧绷，小巧的，有力的骨骼随着手部动作突起，顶住包裹着的薄薄一层皮肤，与手背青筋延展出的部分构成几个泛红的凹陷。  
“Lili……”  
走神的间隙他听到女人这么喊，声音有点拖沓，好像不太确定自己是否在叫对方的名字，当然Callum也不确定。因为，因为——他把视线上移到那个人的脸上——额前头发湿漉漉地在眼前拢了一簇，隔着灯光，反射进眼里的瞳孔看着像是绿色，又混了点灰。偏过头的时候侧脸瘦削，面部线条甚至算得上硬朗，搭配着唇面上抹开的浓红显得有些格格不入。  
“你喝醉了，Gerda”  
听到对方这么说，Callum恍然醒悟过来。他远远地坐在木椅上盯着，锈斑色裙摆挑着空隙进入了他的眼睛，一点绿再一点绿，直到绑住他的思想。他不应该想这么多的，刨根究底向来都不是一件好事，但没有人能在这种状况下停止猜测。  
比如说，Callum注意到她的名字——Lili——源于希伯来语，通常属于一个法国人，或者犹太人。当然，这家店附近就是个犹太人居住区，他们的节日总是很多，移民者总是乐于把自己搞得醉醺醺之后在街上乱晃。  
可最重要的是，Callum闻到了两个人身上浮着的香水味，这是一个女孩的名字。

“给我一个纹身……随便什么，皇冠或者翅膀，只是……就，把它弄得小一点。”  
Callum是个纹身师，从十九岁的时候开始，他已经在这个片区待了八年，也见识过不少脑袋糊涂的年轻人想给自己弄个“标记”。当然，他们通常都不知道自己在干些什么。  
“我们马上要关门了。”Callum说。  
“你说的是‘马上’，而不是现在……”Gerda倚倒在座椅上，手掌撑住额头，“给我个现成的图案……数字也行，1988，或者……今年是几几年来着？”  
说完她伸出另一只手拍在身边人的小臂上，又松松落落垂下来：“Lili，嗝，别阻止我……你个小混蛋。”

“你的朋友，她还好吗？”  
Callum提出这个问题的时候抬头看着Lili，他又打量了她一番，尽管很不礼貌，可是按捺不住某些想确认的心思。  
“就……”她似乎很犹疑，“就照她说的做吧。”眼神跟Callum对了一秒后立刻游弋开，凝住角落里那块不存在的污点。  
于是他从椅子上站起来，凳腿摩擦在地板上带出钝重的响声。Callum走到水池边洗了洗手，消毒，带上口罩和手套，多余的水渍从胳膊上滴滴答答淌下来。  
“你想清楚了吗？我不认为犹太教能接受纹身。”他挑了挑眉，声音隔着口罩有些闷，“我得确认一下，你们不是那些得坐下来祈祷自己不要下地狱的教徒，以免之后连家族坟墓都进不了。”  
Gerta翻了个白眼，坐在对面的椅子上，回答：“我们不是犹太人，我们也不信教。顺便，没人能审判我，上帝都不行。”而站在她身后的Lili捏了捏对方的肩膀，说：“我们刚搬来这儿。给她一个数字就行，纹在手腕上。”  
Callum眯着眼顿了一会儿，最终坐定在椅子上，用手肘按开侧边的立灯。  
“1988，细线，最好在我下针前反悔。”

 

Callum的工作室不大，门口的霓虹灯上刻着Salamander，翻译过来是“火蜥蜴”的意思。室内灯光打得不算亮，照着墙壁上挤挤挨挨贴着的纹身图案，还有一些抽象画海报。Lili站在房间中央把那些图片一张张看过去，唱片机里随机播放着Bossa Nova，合着四周的光斑摇摆浮动，店主人正俯在工作板上专心致志走针勾勒，留给她一个毛茸茸的发旋。  
Gerda应该睡着了，或者说醉倒，Lili不太确定。至少在刚才二十分钟转印消毒的过程中她一动不动躺着，眼睛紧紧闭牢，偶尔嘴里会含糊地吐出几句呓语。  
奇怪得很，凌晨的街道罕见地空旷又安静，远处传来几声高呼也很快被夜吞食。Lili在出神后把目光移到Callum的发梢，从这个角度看下去他有点凶，眉毛蹙成两条粗粝的线。  
Gerda在她们刚搬来时就跟Lili说起这家店——曾经接待过不少社交网络的名人。然后引出艺术家都得有纹身这么一个话题来，当然，这个名号也只是她们这群清高的画家自封的头衔，最后被Greda当作标签打在Instagram的介绍栏里。

曼哈顿的夏天很热，游客也多，和飞机手册里介绍的那块浪漫土壤相去甚远。她们一起去过不少地方，伦敦、巴黎、那不勒斯、甚至是再远一点的哥本哈根，最终跑遍了大半个欧洲的步伐还是落脚在纽约，归根结底还是Gerda失恋了，Lili想她应该得做点什么，不止是几句安慰的话和一个拥抱，然后她就承包了对方整晚的威士忌和纸巾。  
遇上Callum是个命中注定的意外，这样的形容其实并不矛盾，只因这场相遇来得过早了点，再加上点酒醉的调剂，就显得不那么体面。  
隔了一段距离Lili望着他隆起的背部肌肉——Callum穿了一件背心，紧缚在衣物下的肩胛骨爆发出一段漂亮的弧线来。昏暗的黄色灯泡在头他顶闪烁其辞，光碎在身体用力时形成的沟壑中。

Gerta曾经跟她提过让她别总把情绪写在脸上，走神的时候尤甚，当时Lili一句“我没有……”的反驳噎在嗓子里，就跟现在的情形一模一样。  
“也许你可以过来帮忙按住她的手臂，而不是站在那边看我……们。”Callum没抬头，但Lili注意到他的嘴角很轻微地上扬了一点。  
音乐在此时停得毫无征兆，而她因为刚才被揭穿的窘境莫名有点忿愤，走上前固定了Gerta的上臂以免滑针。  
几秒后依旧是Callum先开的口，也依旧埋着头，问：“你们是从欧洲来的吗？”  
Lili从鼻腔里发出轻哼。  
“旅行如何？我是说，十多个小时的飞机？被困在这么个大家伙的身体里可不好受。”  
“没有想象中的糟糕。”她回答，“只是纽约的天气，和我们想象的不太一样。”

勾在数字上的细针停了停，Callum转了转脖子，他不用那种轻松的语气说话时就显得很有侵略性。Lili注意到对方的目光戳到自己的脖颈，而后往下移动到腰，又回上她的脸。  
长达二十秒两个人一言不发，Lili是熟悉这种状态的，这种不知道从哪下手又难以抑制的好奇心，带着一种荒谬的意味又一次降临到身上。  
“你……”  
“就是你想得那样。”  
分不清是谁先开的口，出声后却同时愣住。Callum立刻明白了彼此心照不宣的坦率，尽管这和他的初衷不符：“我原本想问你是否需要出门吹个风……86℉的天气可不太配天鹅绒。”  
“如果你不介意的话，可以把外套脱掉。我是说……”Callum抬了抬下巴示意对方有点泛红的脖颈，“你不会想得热伤风的。”  
听着这样有些局促但不失坦率的发言，Lili好像在他身上探索到了几根平钝的刺，不是被生活或者环境，而是Callum自己把这些锋芒给磨平了。  
这对她而言近乎算得上一种奢侈，夹杂在多年而来被迫承受的失控间，有种莫名且可爱的落差。  
像被一个人隔着修饰过的膜紧紧抱住。

Lili这么想着，慢慢解开了自己的外套，她很少在外人面前展露自己的身体，不想也不愿意，大概是人生来就对未知怀有恐惧。她游移着没有看Callum，而对方则开口说出很简单的一句赞美：“这条裙子很合你。”他指着自己的肩膀，“你的肩线非常挺拔，相信我，我母亲是干这行的。”  
“好的……谢谢。”Lili短暂地愣了一下。她还能怎么回答呢？

“我做过时间最长的纹身大概有19个小时，几乎两天，我感觉自己的脖子都快折成两半了。”Callum展开了一段牛头不对马嘴的话题，针头在他手里平稳地运作着，已经填充到了最后一个数字。  
Lili靠在一边的椅子上不作回应，她捋了捋颊边垂落的一丝头发，听他夹着些许笑意的发言：“那是个三十来岁的男人，选了一张他妻子穿着婚纱的照片，那位女士有些丰满，并且不甚赞同丈夫的选择，但最终我们还是把纹身的位置选在了他的背上。”  
“在我下针前她问他为什么要这么做，他可以选择一头狮子或是翅膀，而不是一个胖胖的女人。那个男人说：‘我不想对外界隐藏我的爱，我们在纽约而不是中东，我希望你也能坦然地接受你自己。’”  
在说完这句话后Callum收了针，他盯着那块图案看了大概五秒的时间，然后放下了手里的工具。  
“我大概做过五六千个纹身，大部分人和你的朋友一样，他们只是随便选择一个图案，可能是星星可能是帆船也可能是一串数字，没有目的就是他们的专利。”  
“但也有一些人是出于信仰。曾经有个男孩找上我，想要在腰上纹一个荆棘王冠，来证明自己与基督同心，但最后因为不够付钱了所以只得到了一半的刺环。”他咬了咬嘴唇，好像要笑，又好像没有，“但有趣的是他当时曾服务于某个教堂，那些教会里的人觉得他违反了《圣经》的利未记而把他逐出了自己的地盘。”  
“我在之后问他是否要把那个纹身给洗了，或者补上那圈荆棘，那个男孩只是说自己想通过这个印记来记住这次事件、这个重要的时刻。”  
“我想表达的是——没错，纹身确实是一种文化的副产物，有人能接受而有些人不能。我把这样东西赋予他们，是希望人们建立对美的认知，因为它从来就没有一种特定的标准或规则。”  
“人可以变成他们想成为的那样，坦然面对自己的身体，和自己的思想和解。再就是，他们可以因为这些而被追求和喜爱，并且享受人生。”  
这实在是一场有些突兀的谈话，却又来得合乎情理，Callum稍稍在椅子上坐直了，目光笃定，最终分了一个眼神给Lili，可能是在等待她的回复。

“你是在招揽生意吗？”  
她其实不应该这么说的，至少应该给出一点深刻的句子。但Lili感受到一股莫名的情绪直直涌上的她的胃，堵了她的喉咙，控制了她发声的舌头，还有她阵阵红热的耳朵。  
大概人在控制自己这方面，表现总是一塌糊涂。  
“你可以这么认为……”  
“你们可以停止调情了吗？”  
一只胳膊横跨到空气里打断了他们的谈话。  
“如果你再不给我凡士林它就该结痂了。”  
听着Callum站起身来，但仍未割断自己和Lili的眼神联结。  
“如果你下次来的话，我可以给你一个折扣。”他说。

————

“你听说过量子力学理论吗？”  
某天午餐时Gerda这么问她，当时她正举着自己自己泛红的手臂对着吊灯，卸了妆的脸像沾上了橙色的糖油。  
“所有的状态都是瞬间，一旦叠加就会立刻坍塌，简而言之就是——”她飞快地从椅子上站起来，凑到Lili面前，“你从那天回来就打算去纹身了，所以你和他什么时候才准备约会？”  
“Lili，你不能一直保持犹豫的状态！”  
Lili往嘴里插了一块火腿片：“Gerda，你应该学学怎么一口气把话说明白。”  
“你得学学怎么不做个懦夫！”  
“但是……”Lili斟酌了好半天，最后给出了个极没说服力的答案，“我们很忙。”  
她觉得自己说的没错，她们确实很忙。  
来纽约的这一个月，她们忙着经营自己的画室，重新布置，购买家居和零碎配件，上午得去costco办年卡，黄昏时就要去隔壁的中餐馆解决晚饭。Lili手里还积着客户的几张风景画，Gerda也是，她画的是人像。总之每天两位女士被人群裹挟着挤在十字路口，只觉得这里的红灯秒数要比欧洲来得快上许多。  
她已经够忙了，而现在还得在里面加上个纹身的选项。  
“你今晚就必须去。”Gerda对着她挑了挑眉毛，“也许我得一个人睡了……好好把握。”  
Lili的脸看起来有点红，可能是那些雀斑的缘故：“我没有这个意思……”  
Gerda仰着下巴左右观察了一下她的脸：“需要香水，但别用唇膏。”

————

黄昏时Lili又一次推开那扇门，还是熟悉的Bossa Nova，只是换成了西班牙语。Callum裸着上身，背部光滑一片——和寻常的纹身师不太符合。  
Lili这次穿了平底鞋，走路不太有动静但还是被对方捕捉到了。Callum回身后的惊讶没怎么收拾好，夹着些微欣喜坦坦荡从眼眶里漏了出来。  
“你是来兑现那个折扣的吗？”  
“这取决于你。”  
玻璃门发出“咔哒”关闭的声音，Callum从挂架上扯了一件衬衫套上，下摆露了半截在牛仔裤外——他的身体上的确没有任何纹身的痕迹。  
“所以，女士，我能为你做点什么。”他微微欠身，对Lili眨了眨眼睛。

比起对方的随性，Lili倒是被室友强硬着打扮了一番，依旧是天鹅绒，只不过清凉得多，几何图案搭配低饱和度的植物花纹让她看起来像个从东方来的侠女。Gerda形容这件吊带裙是最完美的陷阱。  
不知是设计师的心机还是错觉，Lili觉得自己的领口开得有些低，她扯了扯胸前的布料，说：“一个纹身，但不是随机的。我想要一个束缚，一圈荆棘。”  
Callum斜靠在座椅把手上眯了眯眼：“我记得你并没有宗教信仰……不过好吧，上帝会保佑所有人。”  
Lili笑了笑：“你说过的，文化的副产物，而它现在是我思想的副产物。”  
“哪里？”Callum问，“你想把它纹在哪里？”  
Lili蜷起手指，指尖从腰部往下落，在腿边停顿了一下，而后拨了拨长裙开衩的部分，很小幅度地，露出了一块皮肤。  
“这里。”  
“我的大腿。”  
Callum明显没有反应过来：“像长筒袜一样？我是说……边缘部分，你需要一整圈吗？”  
Lili点了点头。  
“可以吗？我带了设计纸。”  
“当然可以。”他打了个响指，快步走到显示屏前，“任何事物，只要你想，我都可以为你实现。”

Callum已经好一段时间没接手过相对复杂的纹身了，通常是简单的句子和字符，用细针勾勒的图案会显得尤为精致。他的大脑像坐上了一列灵感火车，遇上一个艺术功底丰厚的顾客显然让Callum心情舒畅，他们只用了二十多分钟就沟通并确认了图案，转印后的纹身也没出什么差错。  
他在消毒的间隙里让Lili躺在皮椅上，示意对方能打开电视分散注意力：“我们大概得花上三四个小时，我不建议使用麻药，它会降低皮肤弹性。不过如果你很难忍受的话，那就得给你抹点药膏。”  
“我不是个五六岁的小孩。”Lili无奈地瞥了他一眼，“无论如何，这也是一次体验。”  
“好的，女士。”说着Callum坐到她的身边，手里拿着一罐润滑油。  
“劳驾您——我得涂一点凡士林，为了走针顺畅。”  
这时候反而是Lili停住了，不是说她害怕，而是——她的手指在裙侧犹豫着，勇气陷入了沉默的沼泽，量子力学理论显然这一刻失去了它的效果。  
Callum发出一点轻哼，Lili觉得他在笑，那双笑意盈盈的眼睛几乎要眯成一条线了。  
“相信我，我见过的裸体比你见过的真人还多——一个夸张手法。别担心，我不会弄脏你的裙子。”  
然而对于Lili来说，她担心的可不止这个。她闭了闭眼睛，把头扭到一边，然后卷起来自己的裙子。身旁传来金属轻微的碰撞和机器的轰鸣，大概是Callum打开了纹身机，很快对方的抹了膏脂的手指就按上自己的皮肤，尽管隔了一层手套，但Lili还是能感受到胶质保护下温热的接触。  
和突如其来的停顿。  
“我承认我很少见到这个……”Callum好像笑得停不下来，露出了那种微妙的表情，让人想起收到了圣诞礼物的小孩，“Lili”这是他第一次叫她的名字，“这只是纹身，没什么大不了的。”  
——我发誓这绝对是Gerda强迫我穿的。  
Lili本想这么回答，但她最后只是说：“那你怎么不给自己弄个纹身？”  
Callum对着她咋了咋嘴，似乎不太想回答这个问题。  
再正常不过了，他们只是第二次见面，连熟悉都算不上，只交换了彼此的名字，甚至连姓氏都是个迷。Lili躺在座椅上不知道怎么有些怅然若失，她看着两个人的影子贴在地上肩膀挨着肩膀，这是Callum第一次在她面前欲言又止。  
“沉默就是答案吗？”她说的很轻，言语摇摇晃晃飘落在光找不到的阴影处，静静地碎开。  
“不，沉默仅仅代表了沉默。”  
Callum也随口回了一句，他显然很清楚如何同时挑起和掐断他人的好奇心。所有的气氛和未知又在这一刻按部就班变回了原型，Lili暗自吸气，回过头，眼睛凝视着天花板上的一块污渍，真正的污渍。她的胃被那口呼吸打通了，扩张开来，传出隐秘的胀痛。  
Lili不自觉缩了缩身子，Callum指腹沾着油膏，顺着她的大腿稳稳向上推，只用了一点力，那块白皙的薄皮就被蹭得有些发红，像是被木板摩擦了几下，哪怕不痛，那种在反复中迅速发热的知觉也会迅速传遍全身。  
让她想成为一只收缩的蚌壳。

“你还记得我上一次说过，拥有纹身的人通常能分成两类。”Callum猝不及防开口，用掌面贴了贴她的皮肤，轻轻在上面打着旋。他抬起眼睛的时候防备转瞬即逝，瞳孔里埋着不是心不甘情不愿的剖白，也不是处心积虑的蒙骗，可能是无奈，又可能是释然，或许还有捉摸不透的伤感。  
他们两个都在不同境地上选择向对方表现坦率。  
“而我属于第三类人。”Callum说，又重新换了一副手套，“他们在人生的某个节点获得一个纹身，然后在未来，可能是五年，可能是十五年，也可能是三十年之后，把它洗掉。”  
“纹身是一种省力却深刻的纪念，它告诉你什么是不能舍弃的，什么又是不允许被抹去的。那些情感填塞进你的身体，它作为媒介把它们封存起来，等伤口结痂剥落了之后你才会意识到这是真正存在过的。”他伸手把机器调开，金属带动齿轮啮合出近乎刺耳的一声响，开始缓慢重启。  
“但我是为了忘记，因为记忆是有期限的，如果你决心把它撕掉，即便那要付出比保存更大的痛苦，也很值得。”  
那时候的Callum才十五岁，然而他的个子和外貌却给他带来了不少麻烦，某天放学后他路过一家纹身店，也学着海报上的那些摇滚乐手往左胸上纹了个图案。回家后他没提起心思护理，伤口不过几天就发了炎，脓水就着血丝在皮肤上结痂脱落，那段时光也随着这次冲动严丝合缝地长进了肉里。  
后来时间走过很多很多个四季，他没再添上多余的纹身也不常对人展示，但那块皮肤像一直蓄势着痛感，预备在某个关头一跃而起，如同镇压某种被封印的咒语一般封存着他的过去。  
有时候感觉走不下去了Callum就会重新摸上胸前的纹身，几年前状态不好的日子里他也考虑过要不要再多加几个，但最后总是作罢。曾经有人开玩笑说他胆子小，大概也没错，纹身师怕痛这件事算是稀奇，更别说洗纹身足足让Callum纠结了一周。  
可决定总是一瞬间，没有理由也讲不出道理，就像前往一场早已预知好的脱胎换骨。  
“洗”这个字代表了新生，人在被这种感受贯穿时并不会一下子挣脱出来，而是维持长久的清醒状态——五感、肉体、思维，记忆被撕扯成一块块模糊的图像，声音也跟着解构，只有杂乱的白噪声在脑海中漂浮下坠，然后，在再次睁开眼睛的刹那，你才意识到原来痛只是次要的，唯有感同身受才让人绝望。  
Callum难以自抑地打了个哆嗦，他拿着马达机对着Lili晃了晃：“考虑好了吗？洗纹身可不如你想象得那么轻松。”

“如果你还想赚钱的话，赶紧刺吧。”  
Lili表现得很轻松，当然她确实没那么紧张，比起疼痛更让她尴尬的是……她想自己以后再也不会和Gerda一起来这家店，永远不会。  
“可能会有点痛……可能不止一点，只是，别掐坏了皮椅，你可以叫出来。”  
针刺进去的那一刻Lili下意识闭了闭眼睛，控制不住蜷起了手指。纹身的疼痛是持续的，不至于让自己流泪，但她似乎能感觉到那锐利的尖端陷进皮肉，移动时割开皮肤，酸麻感随着撕裂的空气渗入到身体内部，他们像长在里面的霉菌一样不断扩散，在骨缝里上下钻动。  
Callum的手掌撑在她的大腿上，轻轻往下压了点：“这才只是个开头，不过半小时后你应该感觉不到那么痛了。”  
Lili眉头蹙着，眼睛半睁不睁，顶灯看着暗下去又亮起来，房间像沉入一片橙黄色的海，滚烫地泼在她的身上。神志不清间她还迷迷糊糊想，Callum会不会得颈椎病这样的问题，这样埋着头的姿势很不舒服，她画画时保持久了半天都回不过神来，骨头像被铁烙过似的又酸又痛。  
“你说纹身就是把某些东西填塞进身体里。”  
Lili开口时嗓子有点哑，她别过头咳嗽了几声，胸膛还不住起伏着。  
“你呢？你的身体里有什么。”她问。  
“我想先听听你的答案。”他这样回答。  
“……爱”  
不知怎么的她脑子里蹿出来这么个飘渺的答案，你可以形容它敷衍，当然也能试作真诚。可能唯一的破绽就是Lili犹豫了两秒而不是脱口而出，容易让人误以为她在试图证明什么，而不是把它当成自我诠释。  
她看不清Callum的表情，他的大半张脸被遮在了口罩下，剩下的部分被阴影所覆盖。不知道对方是在思考还是质疑的状态让Lili反思了一下自己的答案，于是她缓慢地调整了一下坐姿，撑起上半身让两个人面对面。  
“这就像人们常说宇宙中还有许多个维度，但我们感受不到一样。爱很珍贵，理解很珍贵，但本质上这些情绪都是私人的，很难被接收到。”  
“所以让自己熟练不是一件什么坏事，无论是爱还是理解。”也不知道对方听懂没有，Lili一鼓作气地罗列出了内心的想法。Callum在她的皮肤上精准地勾出一个弧线，而后挤了挤鼻子慢慢抬起头。  
“你。”  
“我的身体里是你。”  
他的语气认真，表情也是，有点微妙的答案搔动着Lili的心口，让胸膛“噗”的一声着了火。她用余光看向墙上的钟，时间过去了四十分钟，但她却感受到比方才更甚的刺痛。  
Lili想着有什么办法能让这个时刻不动声色地过去，比如暗示一下这句话中包涵的“深层”意义，尽管这不符合她的性格。  
对方也很配合地给了她反应的时间，而后才开口：“我的意思是，我做过的每一个纹身都有它自己的故事，这些故事填充了我的生活。”  
“我甚至能开个博物馆，来记录人们的过去，你也是其中一个。”  
Callum的话轻飘飘在Lili的耳根擦过，然后钻进去。这是她想要的答案吗？如果说在对方没有解释之前她还能当作玩笑，而现在谜底揭开，才明白自己做不到，显然她的脸上是怎么都挤不出笑来。  
Lili干巴巴地点了点头，眼角下垂的样子看上去没什么兴致，Callum抬眼递过去一个若有所思的目光，开始辨认对方面部藏起的情绪。  
对于他而言，Lili是不一样的，不只是显而易见的某些区别——Callum无法解释——大概是有意无意的试探，眼神的交错，夸张一点说艺术气息的碰撞。总之Lili身上有股与生俱来的神秘，关于她，一切从自己口中形容出来的东西都是深思熟虑，都不是敷衍。  
所以他在这样的情形下补充：“但你是特殊的。”  
——哪里特殊了？  
“很难形容，但这也属于你特殊的部分。”  
——该死的量子力学理论。  
“量子力学又怎么了？”  
Lili没有回答，可是她的脸却在比瞬间还要短的瞬间里，红了个透。  
大概，依旧是那些雀斑的缘故。

————

那天晚上回去的时候Lili在公寓门口被Gerda堵了个正着，她可怜兮兮地撑着自己的腿一瘸一拐还要应付对方连珠炮蛋似的提问，等最后拆开保护膜躺倒在床上已经是后半夜的事了。  
早上十点Gerda把他从睡梦中推醒，纽约久违地下了场大雨，Lili睡眼朦胧从枕头里抬起半个脑袋：“如果不是着火了请不要叫我——”  
Gerda已经化了妆，嘴了衔着半个甜甜圈嚼吧嚼吧：“你还会去做另一条腿吗？”  
Lili在崩溃边缘把思路捡回来。  
——纹身绝对会上瘾，相信我。  
这句话……她揉了揉太阳穴，回想起昨晚Callum甩下的一句“预言”  
“我不知道……”Lili又重新把自己埋进被子里，声音闷闷地掐在喉咙口，“这太痛了。”  
Gerda不顾抗议直接坐上了她的床，身边一块明显的凹陷让Lili往里蹭了蹭：“半个小时前，我碰到了你的小男朋友——”  
“Gerda……他不是我的男朋友。”  
“我还没说是谁。未来的男朋友，Turner，他向我问起了你。”  
半休眠状态的Lili从被窝里探出一点脑袋，露出半截软趴趴的卷发来。  
“……他，说什么了？”  
“ ‘问问那位神秘女士，她的腿还好吗？如果有什么不适的话，但愿没有，我会在店里随时等着她。’ ”Gerda模仿着Callum讲话的语气，摇头晃脑，“Lili，这是一个邀请！”  
“我不觉得。并且，我的腿不好。”  
Gerda利落地打断了她的否定：“随你怎么想吧。半个月，半个月你总得去见他，这是个艺术品，Turner绝对会想把它弄在墙上的。”

————

一语成谶这个词Lili向来就不怎么喜欢。  
纽约断断续续地下了大半个月的雨，天顶的灰白让人联想起湿抹布淌下的一层脏水，滴滴答答，不受控制地落入人间。  
窗户外传来飒飒的风声，推测大概要降温，Lili在室内漫无目的地走着，不是她的公寓，是Callum的工作室。她在下午的时候敲开对方的门，Callum正埋头给一个中年男人纹身，他抬起脑袋飞快地对Lili眨了个眼睛，说：“你收到我的邀请函了吗？先去二楼等着吧。”  
他的工作间里有一面很大的镜子，几乎镶满了整块墙壁，Lili自己的工作室里也有，只不过没那么夸张，上面也不像它一样零零散散贴着纹身海报。  
镜子旁边摆着立柜，透过玻璃看进去里面是各种黑胶碟和CD，侧标大多是日版或美版的，大概是店主的私人珍藏。  
不知道是Callum真的不介意还是别的什么原因，他把自己不为人知的细节都装进这个房间里然后任由Lili探寻。他这次不再选择直白的表述方式，而是交出主动权，退居场外，但反而这点委婉的心机却让人意欲难忍。  
Lili把食指贴在玻璃面上数着里面的碟片——披头士、吉米·亨德里克斯、石玫瑰等等，大多是她没听说过的“垮掉派”乐队，剩下的小部分是Callum向来偏爱的“新派爵士”。  
她看得有些出神，以至于对方从背后接近的时候Lili才忽然反应过来，下意识转了个身整个人抵在柜面上，Callum打开了桌边的唱片机，离她只有十英尺距离。  
“所以，你决定要来纹第二个图案了吗？”他问。  
Callum毫不避讳地赤条条裸着上身，年轻的肉体饱满又冲动，Lili心跳得很快，视线无所适从在对方的肩部晃荡，最后还是控制不住停留在胸口处——没有纹身的痕迹。  
“就像我说的，它被洗掉了。”Callum从善如流地解释，Lili便下意识问了一句：“是什么，那个图案？”  
“问答题，一人一次，现在是我的回合。”  
“你是做什么的？”  
Lili想着那些散落在工作室里的画布，又盯上他的脚尖——他们俩不知道谁往前走了一点，因为她都能闻到Callum锁骨上的古龙水味了。  
“和你一样。”她对着他说，收了收下巴。  
Callum在愣神之后听到Lili的下一句话，然后控制不住笑了出来。  
她说：“艺术家。”  
“这不算是回答，就像我告诉你我给自己纹了个纹身一样。”Callum恨得牙痒痒，他看到对面那人眼里一闪而过的狡黠，轻轻松松把他的胜负欲给挑了起来。Lili总能办到，总能控制住他的情绪。  
而耍赖成功的Lili也难得表现出她坏心眼的一面，伸出手指，从肩膀那处滑落到Callum的胸口。  
这太过了。Lili在做完这套动作后自己也耳朵发热，她向来是沉稳的，一碗水端平，对谁几乎都抱以相同的态度。但Callum就像她人生中忽然越轨的那列火车，她有多为此心悸，就有多恐惧与担忧，在他面前，她时常表现成一颗充血的傻瓜，各种意义上的。  
Lili听着窗外越来越近的雨声，她说：“你换了一种古龙水。”  
“观察力很强——但这不是一个问题。”Callum把手撑到她的腰侧，看上去像是要完成一个拥抱。  
“为什么？”  
这实在算不上一个有用的提问，答案甚至就顶在舌尖上。但Lili显然没心思再玩这个游戏，她迫切想得到一些不一样的，独一无二的结局。  
那片积云雨几乎就在他们的头顶，噼里啪啦打在屋瓦上，打在窗台上落成一片不规则的轰鸣，敲散了音乐。  
“为了它的作用……”Callum短暂沉默了一下，似乎缓慢吸了一口气，把头凑近了Lili的脖颈，“网站上写着，它有卡拉布里亚佛手柑的活力，新几内亚香草的诱人，还有沙漠燃烧时冲天的浓郁。”  
“它还说明了，这款古龙水有立可辨认的奇妙功效，所以我想试试——”  
“Lili，”他的呼吸像羽毛一样大片大片揉在她的肩膀，“它是否能让你记住我？是的，这是一个问题。”  
Lili觉得自己错得离谱。Callum哪里是带刺的，他就是软绵绵的那层保护膜，带着不真实感，可拥抱的时候又有云雾般巨大的温柔裹着你。而他却把这温柔当作武器，让自己变得无懈可击。  
“是的，我当然记住你了，但不是因为香水。”  
Callum的手指从她的腰部滑下，用自己的掌心贴上那块纹身诞生的地方。  
“可你从没叫过我的名字。”  
Lili皱了皱眉头，她确实没想到对方会甩出这样无辜的埋怨来，语气忿忿，然而就在她张嘴启齿的这几秒内Callum就用手指扳起了她的下巴，把自己的嘴唇贴了上来。  
室内的亮度降到最低，这是个充满水汽的吻。他的口腔里像含着一汪泉水，用舌尖推开的时候能感觉到直直涌来的热流，Callum轻轻咬着Lili的下唇，尝到了他最爱的薄荷味。  
“我本来想说绿色更衬你的肤色，但我想你也不是为了这个原因才来见我的。”直到对方的手指蹭进裙摆，Lili才意识到方才那个问答游戏带她进入了怎样的圈套。  
“我喜欢你的大胆，所以这一次的答案是什么？”Callum光裸的胸膛贴上她的身体，侧过头舔了舔Lili的耳垂。  
“沉默就是答案吗？”  
Lili被他亲得整个人都靠在玻璃柜上，她的双腿难以着力，只好抓着Callum的手臂。  
“不……”她这次没打算逃，把对方的手指带到那个明显的地方碰了一下。  
“这是个邀请。”

吻落到了Lili的肩窝，她穿的依旧是那条吊带裙，牙齿直接磕上皮肉的真实感让Lili忍不住吃痛一声。Callum的大腿从他的内侧插进去，隔着布料抵到了鼓囊囊的硬挺，于是极有暗示性地顶了顶自己的身体。Lili感受到对方的呼吸颤了颤，明显的笑意从喉咙里渗出，于是泄恨似地推了推Callum的脑袋，抓开他摸到自己腿侧的手。  
大概被纵容了就有点肆无忌惮，Callum抬起头含住她的嘴唇，湿润润的舌尖顶开牙齿，纠缠又分开，最终在唇面上轻轻舔了舔。  
“宝贝，我绝对会让你爽上天。”他没用什么力就反扣住Lili的手腕，然后蹲下身，隔着丝绒裙亲了亲她腿间早已站起的部分。  
Callum用牙齿叼开了Lili的裙摆，从下往上看着她，看着她生动又泛红的眼睛，还有被热气蒸腾后灵巧的雀斑——这是他最喜欢的部分，害羞时总是很诚实，平日里又把Lily的脸孔遮的若隐若现。  
被对方完全掌控的Lili做不出一点反抗，她的小腿颤抖着，汗染花了眼角，嘴唇张翕间断断续续叫出Callum的名字。  
“你……你不需要做这个……”  
他从没见过这样的Lili，这副羞耻到地心又控制不住被欲望折磨的样子让Callum头脑发浑，于是他得寸进尺地舔上裸露在空气中的前端，把性器一点点吞进自己的口腔内。  
这其实有点奇怪，Callum想，他还从来没碰过除自己以外的人的阴茎。而尽管他的技术有些生涩，但Lili仍因快感而发出一点点短促的低喘，她的手指几乎把掌心掐出了红印，才能不让双腿软得跪倒在地上。  
背景音播放的专辑是一首老歌，贝斯的拨动像致幻剂，在相撞的皮肤上燎出火泡。Callum缓慢地吞吐着她的性器，一下一下撞进喉咙，潮热的空气包裹着柱身，Lili因情欲而干哑的嘴唇无意识张开，好像早已忘记刚才的推拒。  
Callum突然有了成就感，或者说男人的胜负欲，他占据了Lili的羞耻，占据了她的情动，占据了她的爱。  
她应该被自己填满——这样有些残忍的想法从Callum的头脑中碾过，压碎了残存的理智。他用力收缩了自己的口腔，Lili便射在了他的嘴里。  
唇齿间一片浓腥，Callum猝不及防地把那东西吞了大半，多余的白浊从嘴角淌落出来滴到他的下巴。  
好吧，这还是很奇怪，生涩的干呕感从胃里返上喉口，他抬了头和Lili对视，而显然对方比自己还无所适从，一下一下喘着气，连睫毛都濡湿粘结在一起。  
Lili伸出手指刮蹭过他的嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地舔了舔，露出一个有点迷茫的眼神。  
“Callum……我……”她应该是想要说抱歉，但Callum又重新舔上了Lili腿侧的皮肤，湿热的混着灰黑的纹身水淋淋地附在大腿上，让人看得心颤。  
他曾经询问过对方是否要把纹身换成红色的，只要换个色料就行——火烧荆棘是救世人与水火的恩典——但Lili拒绝了，Callum现在很能理解，因为她光是站在这里，就能让自己作出被上帝惩罚的背德行径。  
“你知道我的纹身是什么吗？”他在她的腿根处狠狠啃下一个细小的牙印，“一把剪刀。”  
因为刺痛倒抽一口气的Lili咬住自己的下唇：“……为什么，为什么是剪刀？”  
Callum正打算给她加上第二个纹身，他会办到的，那个牙印。  
“我不知道，可能是为了剪断你的荆棘吧。”  
“……”  
“这就像你的封印。”Callum勾了勾她的裙摆，吹了一记口哨。  
“停下……”  
“Gerda知道你为了见我而换上……”  
“停下，Callum……”  
“我其实还挺喜欢的，下一次我们可以考虑……”  
“停下！”  
“宝贝，你太辣了。”


End file.
